Love at First Sight-One Direction Fan Fiction!
by niallerforever48
Summary: Love at First Sight-One Direction Fan Fiction! This is for my best friend in the world GABBY! 3 LOVE YA SISTA!


Love at First Sight- A One Direction Fan Fiction!

By: niallerforever48

Credits: Gabbygirl1234, she is going to be in this!

Staci: YAY YAY YAY! {I wake up to my One Direction Alarm Clock, and I am so excited for today}

Gabby: LET ME SLEEP FOR ONE DAY AT LEAST! {Covers her head with her pillow}

Staci: {Giggles} COME ON GABBY! TODAY WE GET TO GO AND SEE ONE DIRECTION!

Gabby: I HATE ONE DIRECTION!

Staci: {Rolls eyes} LIAR! I KNOW YOU LOVE ZAYN MALIK! SO DON'T EVEN GO THERE!

Gabby: {Blushes but covers up her emotions} Um No!

Staci: YOU'RE BLUSHING!

Gabby: UGH SHUT UP!

Staci: {Giggles} You like Zayn!

Gabby: {Sighs as seeing no way out of this situation}

Staci: Well come on lets get dressed! {I pull Gabby with me to the walk-in closet}

I AM SO EXCITED! EEEP!

OK SO THE BIG ONE DIRECTION CONCERT IS IN BELLEVIEW, FL!

WHERE GABBY AND I LIVE!

EEEPPPPP!

SO WE LIVE LIKE OUTSIDE OF THE STADIUM WHERE THEY ARE GOING TO BE HAVING THE CONCERT SO

HOPEFULLY WE GET TO LIKE LIVE WITH THEM!

THAT'D BE PHENOMANIALL!

EEEPPPPP!

SO WE GET READY AND WAIT!

THEN WE GO INSIDE THE PLACE THAT WE GOING TO SEE ONE DIRECTION IN!

Then we go to the front row and set our stuff down.

Harry's P.O.V.:

I am so nervous!

I hope I don't sound bad, I mean I hate it when I mess up...

I then think about my mum and it brings tears to my eyes, but I quickly wipe them away and hide my emotions.

Suddenly Zayn comes in my dressing room..

Zayn: Hey Haz!

Harry: Hey Zay!

Zayn: Can you believe the crowd? Its gonna be like millions of girls!

Harry: {Laughs nervously} Yeah I just hope I don't mess up.

Zayn: Don't worry buddy! If you do, we will just sing in the same key and continue it will be fixed and they won't notice, I promise. Ok?

Harry: {Sighs} Ok.

Suddenly, I feel like there is something missing from my life...

{Sigh}

Zayn's P.O.V.:

Man, Haz seems nervous, actually nervous is an understatement, maybe shaking in his designer clothes is better...

Anyways, I feel like I'm missing something in my life, I wish I knew what it was... Hmmm...

Staci's P.O.V.:

I AM LIKE JUMPING UP AND DOWN!

Staci: GABBY! AREN'T YOU LIKE SUPER EXCITED?

Gabby: STACI! NO! AND ANYWAYS DID YOU FORGET TO TAKE YOUR ADHD MEDS?

Staci: {Giggles}

Gabby: I'll take that as a yes! {Sigh}

Man she's just a spoilsport!

Then during the concert...

I feel Harry's eyes on me.

And it only feels like they are on me...

Harry's P.O.V.:

I see this beautiful girl in the front row.

She has curly, brown hair.

And hazel eyes that you could get lost in!

That beautiful smile on her face.

Those newly painted sky blue nails on her curvy hips.

Man, she's a dream!

Those cute freckles on her face.

I lift her up onto the stage with me.

Staci's P.O.V.:

I am suddenly lifted onto the stage with One Direction!

EEEEPPPPPP!

I suddenly feel exposed when the spotlight hits me.

I suddenly hear a very attractive whisper:

Harry: Sing with me!

We both sing together.

Meanwhile!

Gabby's P.O.V.:

I suddenly feel Zayn's eyes on me.

And it feels like they are only on me...

Zayn's P.O.V.:

I see this beautiful girl in the front row.

She has beautiful tanned skin.

And Beautiful wavy, brown hair.

That beautiful smile.

Those deep brown eyes that I could get lost in..

Man, I love this girl!

I lift her up onto the stage with me.

Gabby's P.O.V.:

Suddenly, I feel myself being lifted up onto the stage.

I turn to see who and it is the one and only ZAYN JAVADD MALIK!

OMG EEEPPPPPP!

I feel exposed when the spotlight hits me.

I hear an attractive whisper:

Zayn: Sing with me!

I sing with him and we sing until the concert is over then we go backstage...

Staci's P.O.V.:

Harry: What is your name, beautiful?

Staci: Ummm my name is Anastacia but everyone calls me Staci.

Harry: What a beautiful name, Anastacia!

Staci: {Blushes}

Harry: {Kisses me on the lips and brings me into his dressing room}

Staci: Wow!

Harry: You're a directioner, aren't you?

Staci: Yes.. {Smiles brightly}

Harry: I knew it! You have an angelic voice, Anastacia!

{He kisses me again on the lips and gives me his number}

Staci: Thanks!

Harry: Where do you live, Anastacia?

Staci: Actually, we live outside of this place right out back.

Harry: {His expression changes} You are living with us then Anastacia.

Staci: Wait do you know where Gabby is?

Harry: {Shrugs}

Gabby's P.O.V.:

Zayn: {Pulls me into his dressing room} What is your name, beautiful?

Gabby: Um, my name is Gabrielle, but everyone calls me Gabby.

Zayn: What a beautiful name, Gabrielle.

{He pulls me close and kisses me on the lips}

When we pull apart...

I smile and blush madly!

Zayn: You're a directioner, aren't you?

Me: Actually, yes but you are my favorite one direction member!

Zayn: {Smiles} Well, its our lucky day isn't it then, eh?

Me: {Can't believe I'm talking to Zayn!}

Zayn: {Gives me his phone number} Well where do you live, Gabrielle?

Me: Actually, outside at the back of this place...

Zayn: {His expression changes} Then, you are going to be living with One Direction!

Me: Wait, where's Staci?

Zayn: {Shrugs}

Staci's P.O.V.:

I start panicking!

Harry: {Holds me close bringing me into a warm embrace until I calm}

Me: {Sigh} Thank you, I needed that...

Harry: Angel, all of us boys are going to meet up outside at the tour bus and then we can look for Gabby if she isn't with one of the other boys... {He puts an arm around me and kisses me}

Gabby's P.O.V.:

Gabby: What?! But, what if she isn't with another one of the 1D guys, Zayn?!

Zayn: Shhhh {He pulls me close and into a warm embrace until I calm down}

Gabby: {Sighs} Thank you, I needed that.

Zayn: Beautiful, we can look for Staci if she isn't with one of the other boys. {He puts an arm around me and kisses me}

Staci's P.O.V.:

Harry and I walk out to the tour bus and there, sure enough, is Liam, Niall, Louis, Zayn, and GABBY!

Harry: What is it angel?

Me: I-I nothing...

Harry: R u sure?

Me: Uhh yeah.

Gabby's P.O.V.:

Zayn, me, and the rest of the 1D boys were waiting for Harry to come out until we see Harry and Staci!

I really wanna hang with her! I was sooo worried!

But I can't, I have to be with Zayn. {Sigh}

Oh well...

Zayn: What is it beautiful?

Me: I-I nothing...

Zayn: U okay?

Me: Y-Yeh.

Zayn: Don't lie.

Me: I'm not.

Zayn: {Kisses me on the lips} Are you sure?

Me: {Laughs} Yes Zee, I'm sure!


End file.
